


Capture the Moment

by Brolinismerthur



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took one photo for him to fall in love with Colin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Merlin RPF Challege on Lj

He was out at his favorite low-key restaurant, about to take the first bite of his steak and vegetables when he saw the flash.

 _You’ve got to be kidding me_ , Bradley sighed.

He dropped his fork and knife and squinted into the dark night, trying to locate the source of the flash. It was his only day off this week and he wasn’t going to have it ruined by some annoying, no life, most likely under paid, paparazzi scum snapping his picture all night.

There it was again.

Bradley threw his napkin down onto the table and stood up. He was going to give this guy a piece of his mind. He was fed up with all this. The lifestyle of a celebrity was not as gorgeous or fabulous as the telly and magazines make it out to be. All he wanted was to have a meal, was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was.

He walked out of the restaurant, puffing out his chest and striding across the street to the man on the other side.

“Oi,” he shouted at the guy holding the camera. “Get a good one, yeah?” His annoyance noted in the cut of his tone. As he got closer to the man, he noticed he wasn’t running away or even snapping more pictures like most of them typically do.

“I said-” he was going to repeat himself a bit more harshly until he became face to face with a _boy._ “Oh, uh,” he almost insulted a fan _._ How would that have looked if there were any _real_ paparazzi nearby? “Sorry, I thought-”

The boy’s eyes widened into saucers and his mouth fell into the shape of a small ‘o’. “You thought?” he questioned.

Bradley quirked an eyebrow at him. He had an accent. “You took my picture,”he said slowly, pointing at the camera.

“What? No!” The boy waved his hands in the air, shaking his head. “No, no, I’m a photographer, I was photographing the restaurant. The whole strip actually, and well, I didn’t even see you. Honestly!”

Bradley looked at the boy in front of him. He was tall, slim, had shaggy black hair, a bit of stubble and piercing blue eyes that seemed brighter in the moonlight. His long fingers holding tightly onto the camera around his delicate neck. Bradley made a ‘gimme’ gesture toward it.

“Um,” the boy hesitated for a minute, but slipped the strap over his head and handed it him. His bottom lip caught between his teeth as Bradley switched it on. “Just, be careful?”

Bradley smirked, “I’m not going to drop it, I promise.”

The first image to show was, indeed, a picture of the restaurant. It was pretty good, Bradley had to admit. The lighting of the moon on the street, contrasting the yellow light of the sign above the door, giving it a dark mood. He flipped over to the next image and the next, pressing the left arrow until he came across a picture of the boy and his friends at a party. These pictures were nothing like the ones before; they had a less artistic sense and a more ‘capture the moment’ feel to them.

Most of them were of the boy himself; one of his friends must have taken them. There was one of him sitting on a sunken, rusty orange couch, holding a beer, smiling up at girl who’s hands were blurred in motion. The lamp beside him cast beautiful shadows on the boy’s face. Bradley smiled as another came up, this one during the day, at a pool. He was wearing superman swim trunks, gazing out onto the horizon with one hand shielding his eyes from the sun and the other on his hip, the classic pose. For such a slim guy, he was quite fit.

The boy cleared his throat and shuffled his feet, hands in his pockets.

Bradley looked up at him and nodded, “these are good.”

“Uh, thanks,” he swallowed. “So….”

“So…” Bradley repeated.

“Are _you_ a photographer, too or?” The boy asked, obviously wondering why this random guy came shouting over to him, demanding to see his photos.

“Me?” Bradley presses a palm to his chest. “God no. I’m rubbish at that kind of stuff. I’m mostly in front of a camera.”

“Like a model?” He asked excitedly. “I’m actually looking for one to help me with my contrast project,” he stated with a hopeful smile.

“I’m an actor.”

The boys smile fell a little, “oh.”

“But, I used to model,” Bradley admitted quickly. He didn’t know why, but he wanted this boy to take his picture. He wanted to be the only person this boy looked at with those kind eyes, the only one to make him smile. Bradley had a vision of sitting on a stool with a black backdrop behind him, bright lights in front of him, and this boy crouching beside him taking his picture. He saw the boy’s brow furrowed in concentration and his pink tongue poking out of the side of his mouth.

The boy smiled wide at this new information. “You wouldn’t be interested in helping a talentless student with his final project, would you?”

“I’d love to,” Bradley couldn’t resist the face in front of him. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?” The boy said with a slight hint of concern.

Bradley smiled sweetly, hoping he didn’t just scare the boy. “Don’t ever say you’re talentless. Deal?”

“Deal,” the boy smiled so wide his eyes turned into half-moons, crinkling at the corners. He stuck out his hand for Bradley to shake, making it official.

Bradley reached out, their hands fitting perfectly together, his slender and Bradley’s slightly larger. “Deal.”

The boy let go and looked at Bradley side long. “You say you’re an actor?”

“Mm,” Bradley nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. The night was cooling down fast and the warmth from the boys hand faded too quickly.

“Anything I’d know?”

“Maybe this will help,” Bradley cleared his throat and put on a face of complete worry. _“Where are the others?”_

“What the fuck was that?” The boy burst into a laugh.

“It was my best line!” Bradley defended, laughing along with him.

“ _That_ was the best line? Oh, mate, you’re shootin’ for the stars, you are.”

“I take it you don’t watch _Coming Home,”_ Bradley said with a sheepish smile. He didn’t know why, but this boy made him regret the biggest role he’s ever had.

“No, I watch good shows,” the boy teased.

“I’ll have you know, _Coming Home_ is ranked _number 3_ in ‘best daytime dramas’, thank you very much.”

“Oh, excuse me,” he said sarcastically.

Bradley pouted, making the boy laugh again.

“So, what’s your name?” Bradley squinted at him, looking him up and down.

“Tell me yours first,” he challenged.

Bradley sighed in defeat. “Bradley.”

“Colin.”

 

~

His alarm went off at 6:15 and the coffee began to brew. He was going to need it today, he hadn’t slept a wink. All he could think about was when Colin was going to call him and invite him over to his studio. He wanted Colin to call him right now, he wanted to hear that thick accent say his name again, _Bradley Jims._ He smiled just thinking about it.

He groggily got out of bed and began his usual routine.

 

While pouring his coffee into the travel mug, he rang his manager, Ronnie.

“Hey, Brad, what’s cookin?” Ronnie greeted in a cheery voice.

“Hey, Ronnie,” Bradley replied less enthusiastically as he screwed on the cap. “I was just calling to see when shooting will be out today?” He had a feeling Colin might call up today.

“Ehhh, what’s the rush?”

“Oh, nothing, I just- I might have some- uhm, some personal plans,” Bradley pulled a face hoping Ronnie will buy his awkward excuse.

“I see,” Ronnie sighed. “Well I think you all might finish up ‘round 6 tonight. Give or take. That okay for you, Slick?”

“That sounds- that sounds great, yeah. Hey thanks, Ronnie,” he smiled as he pulled his door open.

“No problem.”

 

All day Bradley kept checking his watch. Finally, it was six o’clock.

“Alright everyone, let’s do _one more_ and then we can all get the hell outta here, alright?” The director shouted out.

There were a few groans from the crew members, and maybe Bradley, but no one needed to know. He hadn’t been able to check his phone all day and all he wanted to see if he had a voicemail from Colin.

Six o’clock turned into seven with the speed of a tortoise stuck in three feet of snow.

“That’s it for today!”  

_Thank fuck._

Bradley ran to check his phone, and sure enough, Colin had called. And texted. At exactly 6:18 pm. Bradley could have spoken to him directly!

He punched in his password and waited to hear Colin’s voice.

“Hello? Oh shoot, I got your voicemail. Okay, I really hope you get this soon.” There was shuffling in the background, like he was packing something. “There’s an open studio, by some miracle, on a Friday! This never happens!” His excitement made Bradley chuckle, he could hear the smile in his voice. “Anyway, I was really hoping I could catch you tonight? I’ll text you the address. Call me if you can make it, I’m sure you’ve had a busy day.” Bradley didn’t care if he’d just been bitten by a shark on his way through a triathlon; he’d be there for Colin. “I can’t tell you how much this means to me. Call me, yeah?”

Bradley clutched the phone to his chest. He’d just met this guy and he was already turning into a girl over him. Pathetic.

He called Colin back immediately.

“‘Lo?” He sounded out of breath.

“Hey, Colin? It’s me, Bradley,” he greeted, fidgeting with a loose thread on the couch.

“Oh! Hey, yes! Hi,” Colin perked up.

“Hi,” Bradley chuckled.

“So I take it you got my message?”

“Yes, and yes I can head over now if that’s alright?”

“Yeah!” Colin yelped with excitement. “That,” he cleared his throat, “that sounds great.”

“Do you need me to bring anything?”

“Ehm, I think I’ve got everything, thanks.”

“Good, alright, so, I’ll see you in a bit.”

“‘kay, see you.”

 

Bradley breaks every speed limit on his way over.

Checking himself in his rearview mirror, he runs his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath. He’s never been nervous before, so he doesn’t know how to calm himself. He gets out of the car and jumps up and down a little, getting his blood flowing.

When he reaches the door to Studio 7, he notices it’s the only one with a bright red light on above the door. He knocks, he can hear shuffling and feet pattering.

Colin opens the door with wide smile.

“You made it! That was quick,” he steps aside, beckoning Bradley into the room. Its fairly large. An open space with a dark blue sheet hanging in front of the back wall. A small coffee table and the same couch from the picture he saw of Colin sitting on smiling up at a girl, against the wall to his right. Even a small kitchenette, with a mini fridge and a small sink, and a counter and shelf.

“Wasn’t that far,” Bradley grinned.

“Great. Well, ehm, are you hungry? Do you want to order food or just get right into it?”

Bradley’s stomach growled at the mention of food.

“Well, then, food it is,” Colin laughed and made his way to the kitchen to grab some take away menus. “Thai or Chinese?” He turned to face Bradley holding up one menu in each hand.

The smile on Bradley face couldn’t get any bigger. Colin looked adorable with his big ears sticking out and a goofy grin on his face.

“Whichever you want, I’m fine with anything.”

Colin weighed each option in his hand making a ‘this one or that one’ face. Finally he decided on Thai food.

 

As they waited for their food, they sat on the couch, and Colin began to describe what he wanted to do for the evening.

“I don’t need much, just a few shots of a model, you,” he gestured toward Bradley. “Nothing fancy. Maybe some profiles, full body, and poses. I chose Contrast as my final project because its pretty easy, and I love black and white.” He smiled fondly down at his hands and turned to face Bradley. “I think you’ll be the perfect model for this. With your yellow hair and lightly tanned skin against the backdrop,” he hummed and nodded. “It’ll turn out great.”

They stared at each other, light blue eyes clashing with dark blue, gazing down at full pink lips, mapping out the angels of cheekbones. Colin licked his lips, making Bradley’s heart race even more. Colin watched as Bradley’s Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed.

There was a knock at the door, startling both of them.

Colin jumped up to answer it, but Bradley grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down.

“I’ll get it,” his voice was a bit raspy, and the heat from Colin’s skin was radiating through his whole body.

“Are you sure? It was my idea,” Colin called from the couch as Bradley strode over the door.

“‘m sure.”

 

They ate and talked about their days. Bradley’s day of shooting, Colin’s day of lazing around, reading, waiting for an email about the studio. Bradley told him the story of when he was first cast as Ken, the main male character, in _Coming Home._ It was all a mixup. He was supposed to play the brother, Carl, who was only on the show for six episodes, but then the main female character took one look at him and he was recast as Ken.

“She wanted to be kissing you instead,” Colin laughed.

“I guess so,” Bradley’s laugh was a nervous chuckle. He cleared his throat. “Too bad I’m gay.”

Colin swallowed his sip of water with some difficulty. “Oh? Ehm, well, yeah.”

An awkward silence fell on them. Bradley thinking he revealed a bit too much and with Colin not knowing how to react.

“Is it difficult?” Colin asked, he looked at Bradley sideways, not meeting his eye.

“Is what difficult?”

“Being gay in your line of work?”

“Most people don’t know. My manager only found out because I sort of drunkenly made out with his, now, son-in-law.”

“You didn’t!”

“Yup. I’m pretty classy when it comes down to it.” They both laughed, but sobered quickly.

“I’m gay,” Colin whispered, barely audible.

Bradley nodded.

“No one knows.”

“You’ll tell them when you’re ready.”

Colin nodded and leaned into Bradley’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. The sudden change of space didn’t make things awkward or uncomfortable. Bradley just wrapped his arm around Colin, bringing him in closer.

They sat like that for a while, in silence.

“We should probably start soon,” Colin said, and Bradley could feel the vibration of his words.

“If you want.”

Colin shifted to look up at Bradley, his eyes wide and lip caught between his teeth. “I’ve never,” he said nervously.

“Never what?”

Colin’s gazed fell to his hand on Bradley’s chest. “Been with a man.”

Bradley’s breath quickened. “Oh?”

Colin shook his head, his shaggy hair falling in front of his eyes. Automatically, Bradley pushed it away, brushing his fingers over the curl of Colin’s ear. Colin let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. Bradley cupped his jaw in his hand and ran the tip of his thumb across his cheekbones.

When Colin opened his eyes, his pupils were blown wide and he was breathing heavily. Bradley had never been more attracted to someone in his life.

“Bradley?” Colin’s voice was rough.

“Yeah?” He said, still smoothing over Colin’s cheek.

“I know- I know we’ve just met, but I feel-”

Bradley couldn’t wait any longer. Knowing that Colin felt the same as he did, they’d only just met but somehow it was like they were meant to be together. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Colin’s.

Colin took a quick breath and melted into this kiss. His hands flew up into Bradley’s hair, long fingers running through the soft locks.

It was passionate. Bradley’s tongue swiped over Colin’s as Colin opened his mouth for more. He gently pushed Colin back into the couch, laying his body over his thin frame. Colin pulled Bradley closer, spreading his legs to have him fit better. He giggled as Bradley’s hand slipped up his shirt over his ribs.

“Ticklish?” Bradley teased as his other hand made the same movement.

“Yes,” Colin laughed almost pushing Bradley off.

Bradley stopped and stared at Colin underneath him.

“You’re beautiful.”

Colin laughter turned into a shy smile. He pulled Bradley down into a sweet kiss. “No one’s ever said that to me.”

“I’m going to tell you every day how beautiful you are.”

They kissed as their hands explored every inch of skin. Colin pulled Bradley’s shirt off and threw it on the floor. Colin’s shirt was pushed up to his neck as Bradley nipped at his collarbone, thumbs rubbing circles over his nipples.

Soon, sweet, tender, passion turned into a burning need. Colin’s hips bucked up at each lick. Too many layers and not enough skin.

Bradley shimmied down the couch, kissing a trail down Colin’s navel, unbuttoning Colin’s jeans.

He pulled them off with ease, with them being two sizes too big, and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Colin’s pants. He looked up at Colin, waiting for approval. He did want to move too fast for Colin’s first time.

Colin nodded at Bradley, urging him to go on.

Bradley pulled off the blue pants and pressed his lips to Colin’s inner thigh, breathing him in.

Colin whimpered as Bradley slowly made his way toward Colin’s heavy cock. He dragged his tongue from base to tip and sucked at the head. Colin’s hands were clutching the sides of the couch, his eyes shut tight and his bottom lip between his teeth.

Bradley slid off Colin’s cock and moved down. Pressing Colin’s thighs to his chest, Bradley licked around his hole, teasing it open, slowly. Colin groaned and Bradley’s tongue slipped inside him, Colin moaning his name. He slid a finger to join his tongue, twisting until he could fit a second. Colin’s cursing and panting was driving Bradley mad. He need him.

“I’m ready, Bradley,” Colin whined.

Bradley kissed his inner thighs again as he pushed down his own jeans, freeing himself from the tight fabric. He reached in his back pocket for a small packet of lube and a condom he stole from the secret stash on set, just in case.

“Come on,” Colin rushed.

“Yeah, just- condom,” Bradley panted.

He rolled it on and squeezed the lube in hand, pumping himself twice.

“Bradley?” Colin’s voice was small.

Bradley positioned himself behind Colin. “Yeah, love?”

“I’m glad we met.”

Bradley chuckled, “me, too.”

Colin smiled sweetly. “Now fuck me.”

 

~

 

Three Months Later

 

~

 

“I’m on my way, don’t start without me!” Bradley shouted into his headset as he sped through town.

Colin’s first gallery show was tonight and Bradley’s stupid interview ran later than expected.

 

“Here! I’m-” Bradley burst through the doors of the gallery and was completely gob smacked by what he saw.

Colin walked over to him with a bright smile and a glass of champagne.

“What do you think?” He handed him the drink and placed his arm around Bradley’s waist.

“Cols, its-” Bradley chuckled. “It’s me.”

“My best subject.” Colin laughed with him and kissed him on the cheek.

 

They walked around the room, Colin pointing out his favorites.

The one of Bradley’s head thrown back in laughter, sitting in bed next to Colin after he’d said “Ken is complete arsehole. I see why they cast you.” One of Bradley staring out of the window in his apartment, the sun’s rays casting gorgeous shadows on his face. But Colin’s favorite was of Bradley, sleeping naked on the couch where they first made love.

The rest were simple moments of their lives for the past three months and Bradley found each of them as a sweet reminder of how he fell in love with Colin in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
